Love isn't Forever
by pink-strawberries
Summary: Sometimes love isn't as everlasting as it seems...After Kisara's death High Priest Seto finds love with Serenity Wheeler, but what will happen if Kisara comes back?........setoxserenityxkisara.....and some marikxserenity


Ok this is my new fanfic. I was actually going to make this story, two stories, a main story and then a probably more interesting sequel.

But I wasn't really into writing the first part and making it too long, so I am just going to put the two stories into one. Making it one long story instead of two.

The first couple of chapters are going to be about High Priest Seto (I am going to call him that because since Serenity is included in the story ancient Egypt is combining with present time and we have to have a bit of both) and Serenity's meeting falling in love and then later on marriage after the years of marriage and 2 kids is when the climax will start.

A/N: this is a setoxserenityxkisara story so I will include Kisara quite briefly in the beginning chapters. Kisara is before High Priest and Serenity meet, so don't get mixed up. Kisara is gone many years before Serenity and High Priest Seto meet. This first chapter is about Kisara's life with High Priest Seto, Serenity is coming soon.

This chapter is mainly based on the real way Kisara died (episode 214 'The White Dragon' Pharaohs memory), but I have changed the ending and most of the important parts, but the main concept is still the same.

Also some more background information, when High Priest Seto and Serenity are together Pharaoh Atem reigns, it isn't until a while later before they marry will Atem step off the throne and mark Seto as his heir and successor.

I just want to mention that the grammar I use is quite purely English; I live and grew up in New Zealand, (a little country that uses the English system). I will most likely to use English spelt words such as eg. Colour

And when measuring I will definitely use the metric not imperial system. So it will be centimeters not inches! I am bad at mathematics and don't even know how to convert the two!

I am used to it that way, as I grew up to learn this sort of grammer and system, so bear with me – thankyou.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

-

-

-

-

-

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Love isn't Forever 

_**By: **Pink-Strawberries_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Chapter 1: Amaranthine 

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Time flies so much faster when you are scared, you run so much quicker and it feels like the whole world is seeping out of your grip.

Life suddenly becomes a dilemma and the fairytales of your cherished childhood suddenly become a phantasm.

Felicity isn't existent any more, adulation is a lie and charity defines as loathe. Hallucinations become reality, and reality becomes dissimulate.

What can you do if you can't scream, what can you do when you can't escape; entrapment is the only clear view of your future.

When pain is the only future you can imagine, when those you cherish don't care anymore; what can you do?

When your skin can't fit your body anymore, when the clothes on your body feel wrong, when you no longer feel part of this world like an unneeded splint or a broken nail.

-

-

-

The moon was shadowed for the clouds in all their uncertainty and grace, danced freely in the deepening horizon.

The stars seldom smiled anymore, their mouths were covered and sealed, the sky might occasionally be deprived of any light segments but then again luminescence always prevailed in seeping through.

Its slyness was almost nefarious.

No mortal can reach out and mingle with the sky, it was immortal, unbreakable, amaranthine; forever there in our lives; God created it and only God can destroy it.

The earth below them was no immortal structure, it is fated that one unpredictable day an apocalypse will corrupt,

corrupt from within the earth itself, and life in the whole vicinity of the universe, will perish.

God created the earth too, and he was glad with his creation; until the mortals that inhabited God's creation, turned against him. When wickedness and greed filled their once pure hearts.

This wickedness will one day be judged on Judgment Day, all beings that have ever walked the earth will be condemned; the wicked will perish in flame while the good will live an eternal life in heaven.

-

-

-

-

Kisara hid her frail body in a tight corner, near enormous debris of rubble and smashed rocks. Her hands and feet were all scratched and grazed by the sharp edges of stones.

Blood leaked mildly through the cuts and stained her dirt-smudged dress every time she caressed her own body.

Her light khaki dress was eventually tainted with round drops of blood, adding to the unkempt state her tunic already possessed. Her old dress was torn and thin, the edges weren't straight anymore they were split in places and ripped in others.

Her hair was in a disarrayed state, the long locks of white with translucent shades of clear blue; was frayed and covered with dirt, ash or polluted liquid.

The eyes she was blessed with held a hollow gaze, colours of black and blue contrasted each other and rare specks of platinum would seldom glitter. Her eyes, were a whole galaxy of thought, its deepness was infinite.

No matter how disguised she was or how different she looked, her inner foreignness would forever unveil through; people always mocked and discriminated her for her race, her unalike features, everyday she was cruelly shunned in her face, everyday she was chased away and hurt.

Everyday ever since she was brought onto this unequal world, life had kicked her in the face, no one valued her; no one loved her.

When she was born no mother tendered her and no father protected her, she always wondered the desert with no ambition or goal. Often she was caught and sold as a slave but not many dared to touch her, her uncommon characteristic intimidated people.

The memorabilia of her most recent shunning stayed dew fresh in her mind, the day the village's people threw rocks at her and abused her pallid skin. That day was when heaven shone through, igniting her murkiness. It was the eclipse of her future. When her life had a new beginning and a new end, a beginning and end with Seto sama.

Kisara shivered in a coma transfixion, her eyes ended in a solid wall, no further emotions could be seen other than the ones drawn on her bland face.

Even then her emotions were undecipherable, was she glad, sorrowful, or anxious. Maybe she is all of that at once, creating an emotional multitude of feelings.

Masculine voices showered with anger shouted viciously around her, the intensity of her position caused her to edge back further until the wall struck her back, restricting her escape.

Kisara's heartbeat clouded her ears, sweat dripped like stalactites running feverishly through her face and dripping on her heated chest.

Her small graceful hands tightly wrapped themselves around her front dress, creasing them with panic. Her heavy breaths of oxygen deepened with every passing second, it felt like the walls were going to collapse and everything was going to perish.

Fear was eating her internal flesh, it was swallowing her alive.

Kisara stood up in resolution; she wasn't going to hide anymore, fear is inevitable but fighting it with ones own will power is what Seto sama would do, and she wasn't about to lose her faith, not in Seto sama not in anything; especially not in this situation.

Faith is a trait that sustains ones life, without it one would be come nothing a brumal shell in a colossal world.

Seto sama was always one to keep his promise, he would eventually come; she had faith in him, trusting him with her own life, she trusted him with no mortal end; as far as immortality could preserve.

Kisara was blinded by the excessive amounts of cinders and combust, she couldn't visually see anything beyond her own body; but in her conscience she is glad she couldn't see.

To see pain and suffering will only lacerate your own self, the eternal torture to see your kith and kin melt away to a world beyond this physical planet; this universe.

A world where larks can sing their praise without harm, where animals can dance free, where fish can dive on their hearts content and where humans can learn to respect. No matter what pigment your skin is or the monarchy you weld, everyone is equal, no best, no worst. A place where, paradise will dissolve your worries, and liberty will reign.

Sometimes you would wish they would take you too, take you to a place where you can let go of your pain and continue to forever count your joys and blessings, but then paradise is pain without Seto sama.

Kisara choked back tears but she failed, her weakness resurfaced, the weakness of despondency; she had always been a weak soul; weak until she met Seto sama.

The rubble continued to tumble down, acidy fumes penetrated Kisara's lungs and choked her capillaries; breathing was quagmire. Her own hair was whirled around in a surging tornado; the ends pricked her sensitive skin and caused Kisara to twitch in mere pain.

Her usual scintillating orbs no longer widened with bliss, they were instead drowned by anguish delusion and sorrow covered the walls of her face. Laceration cut through her body, fast and swift like a cheetah.

The voices of authorization, boomed endlessly around her, its alarming tone caused her to quiver in mental uncertainty, she knew in due time they would catch her, but her steel courage burned through.

The coal coloured smoke rose into the horizon and slowly disintegrated, the view she stood in clarified, she could finally see, but wished she couldn't.

The village was too discreet to be cared for or worried over by the rest of Egypt, only ten or so small huts had stood in the under populated village.

All ten had become savagely demolished into tiny pieces of random debris no larger than a brick, and littered the sandy crust. No corpses lay in the open air; all were crushed to pulp underneath the layer of rocky rummage.

Little amounts of stale blood scraped the edges of rocks but other than that, there were no other omens of death. Kisara cautiously fumbled through the unidentifiable piles of shattered concrete.

Her bare feet turned magenta underneath the piercing sharpness of the broken rocks; the soles of her feet were hardly affected by the vertex edges of rubble puncturing her barren skin.

Years of poverty prevented Kisara to afford a scanty item such as a pair of material sandals, she would never be able to afford even the most basic of necessities; everyday she fought just to eat, to drink, to survive. The pinnacles of her soles are now layered with thick layers of excess skin, her feet have adapted to the harsh roads of Egypt and the inequality of life, without a simple pair of shoes.

Kisara paced anxiously down an intimate path, the rocks sat obediently in large masses leaving a virtually clear pathway for Kisara to narrow through.

The voices of fierce menace was gone, shouts of angering commandments faded to nothing, the sudden silence startled Kisara more than the previous shouts of fury.

Her eyebrows sunk low defining the discreet emotion she bore on her ashen face, her eyes narrowed as if searching for a living soul, friend or foe.

Kisara startled herself when she carelessly stood into an invisible puddle of transparent liquid, pieces of light ash floated almost gracefully on its superficial surface. The temperate liquid sweltered her numb foot, blood finally ran through her veins again; changing the colour of her foot from lilac to peachy beige.

Her straight face slightly uplifted, the sides of her lips curved into a perpendicular grimace; and her eyes creased into a carefree expression.

A barely audible bang sound broke Kisara's light smile, her lip dropped into a downward position and a new expression was born on her face.

Kisara twirled her head a in a full circle hoping to find the source of the noise, but all she discovered was isolation, the whole abolishment had being abandoned. No living organism seemed present, nothing was habiting here except debris, rubble and death; even the large amounts of sand restricted themselves from moving.

The whole area looked not much more social than a dry sand dune, everything was gone, no sound could be heard, no people could be seen, and no nothing could be touched; the whole place was left to rot.

Kisara moved on, desperately trying to erase the haunting memory of destruction and rejuvenate her faith. Her eyes spotted a building of high structural beauty barely visible to the human eye; it's tall obelisks and sharp towers where nothing but a mere dot in her eyes.

The look of salvation appeared on her face, the building seemed habitable; it's rich boldness and proud gaze almost immediately promoted its own isolated aristocracy.

The large architectural structure stood boldly amongst nothing, no other structure or even a measly hut stood by its side. Its round towers gave it an amiable appearance; the smooth surface was expensively polished, making the undeniable sun bounce convexly off its rounded crust.

The charismatic sun bounced reflectively off the white pigments of her foreign hair, every passing day she has no choice but to bear the immense power of the great godlike sun, yet her skin still remains it's continued blinding whiteness.

Kisara moved at a moderate pace, her hair rarely moved in relation to her body, it hung down in a vertical line. It as if it was too lazy to shift or budge, from the very tips to the solid roots it was steadily grabbed by gravity ignoring the constant pulling of wind.

The sand slid between the gaps of her toes, the gritty yet smooth solid proved a great and loyal companion for bare feet, there was not much further road left to travel.

The monument looked far more unnerving in a close view.

It's exterior still reflected the light rays as if it were a mirror, but even the majestic boldness of the sun couldn't veil the eerie truth of its eccentric aura.

The weather made no haste to change or develop, the wind obediently ran at a fixed velocity, and the whole of the dry desert made no evidence of social activity.

Kisara's breathing had deepened light pants of exasperation pulsing through her trachea, she was finally here, the building stood grandly in the clear view, nothing unclean touched it's valuable exterior and nothing unwelcoming brushed it's expensive structure.

It was actually anticipated for people such as uniformed guards to stand unmoving at the posts or sides of the doors, but none were present.

The whole building was just as desolate as the destroyed town, only much more pleasing to the eye.

Kisara stood plainly at the portrait of the mausoleum like structure, shadowed corners waited with great anticipation and proud carvings embedded the tall archway. The carvings on the wall were deep and sophisticated, war warriors or pictures of gods dominated the door like archway.

Kisara curiously made her way inside the outstretching arches and stared blurredly at her new surroundings. The hallway chamber was just as fascinating if not more than the external shell. Images of botany and Egyptian lilies scattered the inner hallway giving off a feminine allure.

Kisara on looked with awe, her chin lifted upwards and her face studied the preposterous walls, the paintings and the carvings she examined all of them with careful detailing; never in her impoverished life was she ever bestowed upon such a genuine compositions of art.

Wind flowed respectfully through the giant stone archway and hugged her poorly clothed body, Kisara didn't flinch in slight freight, instead she rather diligently she continued to walk down towards the first entrance chamber. Making her way interestingly staring at the concave surroundings.

The carvings were cut in sequence and held matte pigments of colour, mainly purple a rare colour reserved only for the Pharaoh and high nobility.

Pictures of a fair girl holding flowers and endowed with royal gems standing with the goddess Isis was preserved perfectly, every stroke and chisel mark could be seen no residue of novice craftsmanship was left behind.

The way the whole landscape pictures were laid out, it was near godlike.

Every last corner was well tendered for and elegantly kept in prime condition, no scratch blemishes or even imprints of fingers were visible; the whole monument held similar characteristics to the palace of the gods. Kisara stared in apprehension at the features of undiluted beauty, her eyes seldom blinked and started to water from the long moments of staring and admiring.

A few minutes later the blinding whiteness of the sun shrunk her pupils, restricting an overdose of light from entering her sensitive retina, she had reached the main chamber.

The main chamber was positively huge the walls stretched upwards, but it had no roof, the ceiling was topless leaving the sun to soak its tan walls in amber light.

Emptiness crowded the deserted room; the ground held no dust; not a speck of sand and the walls bore carvings except they were colourless, decorated plainly; as if the decorators were in a rush to finish.

No other exit seemed to exist, except the hall she previously walked through. The whole place was crying out in loneliness, but natural inhabitants like wind made up for it, thoughtfully occupying the vast space.

Cumulonimbus clouds gathered hungrily in the once clear sky, melting away its blueness and replacing it with the solemn tones of gray.

Wind pushed upwards in a supernatural way, indicating life was forcing it to move, changing its sober touch to slashes of transparent gales.

Cracking footsteps echoed behind Kisara, her conscience snapped instantaneously, making her run to the other side of the chamber directly facing the deserted mausoleum's new visitor.

Her eyebrows sunk low suppressing the anxiety rising on her face and eyes, fear ripped through her chest and her heartbeat jumped almost twice as fast as it was when she was alone.

The shadows cloaked the random life who has not yet made any signs of confrontation, it could be anyone, friend or foe.

The sun revealed his body, but the creature looked inhuman his face was covered by a white blank mask that had a blue line dividing it, as if dividing his face. The millennium eye stuck solidly embedded into the right side of his masked face.

Its hair stuck up, out and down in indefinable ways and possessed a shocking shade of crusty, blood red.

Its height was towering, he wore nothing but a sticking metal armor of black and navy blue, covering his flesh from his chin to his toes.

The blackness he wore soaked in the suns rays but how he felt could not be detected, his complexion was hid from the world. He stopped when sunlight first touched his encrusted body, standing unmoving as if he was staring at Kisara but his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Who.....are....y....you" Kisara quizzically asked stuttering with uncertainty.

The creature did not answer; instead he walked forward a few steps, before once again standing in stiff recognition. He made no further gestures; one would wonder if he could even see through the hole-less mask he wore.

Kisara stepped backwards, slightly abashed by his forwarding movement; she stuck her heated body on the wall as if he was invading her personal space.

The creature threw itself into a vertical spasm-like gesture, his arms hung low on his side and his voice bounced around the insulated walls.

"Hahahahhaa.....hahahahhhahaaaaaaahahahaha" the creature cracked up laughing in an undignified manner, when nothing humourous had previously happened.

This sudden act of maniacal randomness caused Kisara to press her body harder against the brisk, solid wall. The creature froze and his voice halted in a sharp silence.

"Well look, if it isn't the foreign girl, who posses the great power of the white dragon......" he stopped talking and again walked a few steps closer to Kisara, but vast space still divided them.

"How.....ddo y...you .........know me, ......who........... a....re .....you" Kisara questioned in shock, how did he know about her, what is he doing here.

"SILENCE" "You see we just want your abilities, your gift, your white dragon" his voice boomed with a stale edge, when he talked his body made no movements suggesting him being the holder of the voice.

"Leave me alone, .....just go......away" her voice held hints of fear but the main context was strong, she strongly protected her dragon, and it strongly protected Seto sama.

"I don't know.... ...who you........are but leave me in liberty........." her sentence was cut short a new sound made its way down the hall, towards the main chamber.

The footsteps of this person was much subtle and agile, it was as if they were in a hurry to arrive, but for what purpose.

The suns cheery rays welcomed him, it was Seto sama.

He wore a coral blue shirt with a gold plating in a holy shape of a catholic cross, reaching to the corners of his attire. His mahogany hair was squashed down away from view by the pure gold chapeau he wore, sticking up in a pointy jester manner.

A long tan, gray cape bellowed behind him in a diagonal line, with the wind smoothing away its invisible creases. Like all people in the land of Egypt he possessed the hereditary sun incrusted colour of tan, yet his eyes were a foreign colour; the most precious and expensive royal blue imaginable.

"Seto sama" kisara cried out in satisfactory happiness, he was here just like he promised.

"Kisara" his voice held calmness rounding up the worry, he ran past the cloaked creature, which still made no movements of aliveness.

High Priest Seto ran with pure force, until he stood by Kisara's side, his face lit up tediously and his worrisome emotion melted away, when he was finally by her side.

"Thank you for coming, I never once doubted you.... thank you" her voice descended, and a tint of imaginary real blush highlighted her normally blank cheeks.

High Priest Seto made no further vocal comments, he was not a man of speaking, but keeping a dignified promise was something that proved his loyalty and completed his normally loathing traits, it was something that made him a true person.

"Well Seto you are finally here, my son lets destroy this mortal woman together and capture the incomparable strength of the white dragon, so you may become the new Pharaoh" the dark priest's voice held certain an emphasis of pride.

"Don't call me that, you old monster" "My father is long dead don't you dare insult my family in such a cursing manner" his words hissed with venom, his archaic loathsome attitude was seeping through, but for a good cause.

The creature walked closer to where High Priest Seto and Kisara stood, his movements were ghostlike, his steps were more like glides and his hands were squashed into balls at the side of his abdomen.

High Priest Seto forwarded and blocked Kisara from the awfulness of the monster, she held lightly onto his biceps and held a look of gratitude towards her protector.

"Don't be a imbecile Seto, kill the foreign woman, you said it yourself now do it"

"You urged for the pure undeniable power of the Pharaoh didn't you Seto my son"

"Take it, it resides within this mortal woman, take it and reign."

"TAKE IT!!!" his voice screamed with unloving care, he wanted the best for his son but evil corrupted his wishes, driving him to do malice.

High Priest Seto made no waste to answer his forcing pleas; he just continued to stare unthinkingly at the dark priest, looking at him as though he could see through the opaque mask, see his disfigured face.

Kisara's grip slightly hardened, and sometimes she would even shake softly with the reality she stood in. But being next to Seto sama neutralized her feeble worries, her heart grew strong alloyed with the platinum Seto sama enriched in her; he was what drove her faith and courage.

The dark priest stopped talking, standing bolted as if pondering his next advance. Silence, anxiety, anticipation clouded the scene; High Priest Seto raised his hands into fists, pointing them rudely at the dark priests foul figure.

Time seemed to pass without logical warning, clocks or time bearers were forgotten, patience was an all round virtue.

"Lets us stop wasting time, Seto make us proud; finish her" "Open your eyes and overwhelm yourself with the power she bears; the power that may soon be yours".

His voice slopped deeper with every sound, persuasion ignited painfully anger poured and circulated his body; the expression his face bore could be mentally pictured, but physically unseeable.

"You are being a fool Seto, you are being a pure fool"

"Recognize unspeakable power, I taught you everything, your complete intellect, yet you ignore my words, words that deep down are your own"

"For why do you continue to ignore my words of wisdom, for a transient girl, that last I checked meant nothing sentimental towards you" "Now you protect her useless body, ignoring the call of immortal power"

High Priest Seto didn't break the gaze of tangling motivation.

"Leave us alone, I do not want any power embedded from blood" "She has not done anything wrong, her power fully belongs to herself, I will never force myself to greedily posses something that rightfully belongs to someone else, taking it for wrong-doings"

His words pierced the walls and bounced upwards into the open ceiling, tiny quivering echoes were emitted, but noisiness was ignored.

"Seto how foolishly you have changed, when did you care for earthly things such as respect and sickly care?" the dark priest asked with sarcasm flowing out of his hidden mouth.

High Priest Seto edged backwards, Kisara mindfully understood and moved with him, it was not an easy escape the walls were far too tall for jumping; the only exit was embarked behind the dark priest.

The dark priest noticed their cunning edginess so he moved with them, shrinking the distance between the two forces; one fighting to save just, liberty, the other fighting to claim innocent, white power.

"If you won't kill her, I will" with his last warnings, his oversized body melted replaced by a huge black un-detailed of a mass of dark malice.

Nothing except the golden shape of the millennium eye was all this new shape of an old monster possessed, all his previous claddings and armor melted away, leaving a new uneven shape of malevolence.

The dark priest attacked both High Priest Seto and Kisara with one wide bolt of amethyst energy; its brightness was unbearable to directly look at it. High Priest Seto grabbed Kisara and pulled her away from the attacks indestructible path.

A gold resemblance of the duel disk materialized and latched itself onto his wrist, when a shining amber aura grew hungrier and fatter. High Priest Seto reached his arm into the horizon and a monster warrior painted in black rose to the scene, from his spiritual confines.

"Dios, attack" High Priest Seto spoke to the monster his ka and it followed, charging forward to strike, but victory was limited. The dark priest blasted Dios with the graceful pleasantry of his amethyst energy sphere; Dios vanished leaving a smoky residue dangling in the atmosphere. The assault on a person's ka greatly affects a person's ba, High Priest Seto collapsed in agony pain constricted his whole body.

Kisara lifted him stably upon his feet, High Priest Seto groaned in misery, it wasn't a positive situation; they were stuck. The hope in escape was to run.

Running was the only resolution; and running is what they did.

High Priest Seto ran with determination, steadily holding Kisara's hand as she tore behind his masculine body, her body tried desperately to keep up with its own graceful strides.

Kisara's eyes tingled with sourness she feverishly wanted to escape and live life with charity and broad anticipation, but the creature behind her stood in her way, he could easily kill her; or even worse kill Seto sama.

She would not let that fate be bestowed upon him; he saved her uncountable times, if anything happens to him she will be there to save him, if his life was in danger; she would be there to protect him, if something went wrong; she would be there to make it right again.

"You can run, Seto but you can't hide" the dark priest screamed most of his words, and instead of chasing endlessly behind them, he slid along the main chamber with a delayed pace.

"Hahahahhahaha.....hahahaha............hahahahahahaha.........hahahahahaha" the shrill echoes of humourous chaos; struck the walls and embedded themselves amoung the carvings and paintings.

The exit was clear, escape tasted so ambrosial, yet the obscured tinge of bitterness was detectible. High Priest Seto quickened his pace, his cape flew up in a horizontal angle and often scraped Kisara in the face; but she didn't pay any attention, escape was the only thing described logically in her mind.

The reassuring, caressing touch of the sun wisped away, shadowed shade became their new world; the carvings, paintings and decorations, seemed all a line of gray.

The tunneled long-ness of the hall chamber was what Kisara was most attentive too when she first stepped into the mausoleum; now it was nothing but spiting annoyance.

The carvings inhabiting the hallway moved with realness, animated fakeness were breathed with air and trembled with a soul like authentic behaviour; were the picturesque abiotic, materialized, stone people turning into flesh?

Before the images seemed to jump out of the walls, the once stone ornamental carvings crumbled; like piles of limp sand. The colours all dissolved into one and anticipated rainbow effects were fictitious; it didn't fall into lines of multicoloured rubble, instead it fell into debris of wretched gray and dark khaki.

The mausoleum was crumbling; the highly decorative walls were disintegrating; beauty became vain.

Dust flew off into the turmoil air and choked Kisara, she sealed her eyes shut while running without her sight. High Priest Seto clasped onto Kisara's hand tighter than before and he led her in random directions, the walls and ceiling was collapsing on top of them both.

"I told you, you couldn't escape Seto, I will hunt you two down and kill the girl; you cannot escape my wrath" his voice deepened with intensity; the ground split tiny crevasses that stretched wider.

The hallway walls were no longer standing, all were fallen in shattered defeat on the forlorn ground, High Priest Seto pulled Kisara out from the restraints of the once captivating mausoleum, that fell into extinction.

Light gas like dust twirled amiably in the atmosphere, the duo of disarrayed teenagers continued to run. A collapsing explosion rang the tiredness of Kisara's ears.

"You cannot escape Seto, I will make you see the power that you thirst for" it was end, for the whole building had finally breathed its last breath.

High Priest Seto clenched his jaw, anguishes and loathing despise clouded him, he was escaping from the constricting greed of his corrupted father. A father he no longer cared for.

Kisara noticed his sudden tense manner, she bowed her head as if pondering a way to consol him, to free his worries and show him joy. He needed her and she was going to try to save him with her full potential.

Almost as sudden as the crumbling of the mausoleum, the ground before them opened its rocky mouth, dividing them from escape, the vastness continued on for as far as the measly eye could see.

High Priest Seto turned directions and ran along a horizontal perimeter, Kisara nervously gulped at the abysmal of the crevasse; it aghast her and she knew it, but she pushed fear into a secluded corner.

The unexpected ground tore apart once again, revealing the ambiguous look of its physical body, the crevasse was far too wide to jump across; it would be almost definite they wouldn't make it. The line was most perfectly vertical cracking its way down to the remaining rubbish of the mausoleum and started right on its horizontal sibling of the previous crevasse.

High Priest Seto slid to a halt; another step and he could drown in the nothingness of the gap, swallowing him in hunger. Kisara tugged his arm and they turned in another direction.

The dark priest slid towards them with a hungrily average pace, his expressionless face was almost detectible of a smirk of triumph.

Kisara pulled High Priest Seto trying to escape the cornering before the space was closed, but the dark priest understood and commanded a new crevasse to be born. The three cracks formed an enclosing square shape.

They were now sincerely trapped; gaps of terra firma diverged them from liberty.

"I told you escaping was feeble, you two will never be able to escape my wrath"

"Just embrace it Seto, embrace power" his words were solid and held no evidence of merry manner.

High Priest Seto pushed Kisara behind him, but her stance refused, her body remained where she stood beside him, slightly forward.

"Prepare for your death girl!" the dark priest rose high and moved closer, a misty aura of crimson violet emitted from its unphysical body. His largeness seemed to grow larger, the space he stood in was almost filled of any gaps; any gaps big enough to run through.

Another energy ball was created only this time it was an opaque black, with traces of subtle purple on its surface. The dark priest held the ball in his unformed hand, its force was bound to cause damage; damage unaffordable to repair.

Kisara felt a sudden burst of faith, she knew what she had to do; she had to protect Seto sama, even to the extent of death. She unhooked her hand from Seto sama's tight embrace, her eyes held no traces of emotions; you didn't need to read her galaxy like eyes to find out her purpose.

"Kisara........what are you doing?" High Priest Seto gapped with his mouth partially open; uncertainty arose, moments tensed.

"Hahahah....haha haha" "You stupid girl, but one that realizes her fate. Come embrace your submission!" the dark priest enjoyed this pleasure; the destruction he caused, satisfied his appetite.

Kisara made no recognition of what both had said, her full attention was focused on the creature; her eyes pierced the sharpness of glaring, and her mind felt nothing except the vengeance of reminiscence.

The energy ball sparked with an almost passion like power; but repugnance soured away the sweetness; it was a unfeigned marvel of malice. Sometimes evil can take the shape of beauty, which is usually only reserved for righteousness.

The dark priest felt boredom lingering amoung waiting, so he decided to make an impression with his first move. The energy ball grew sturdier and readiness was penetrating eagerness, he was ready to destroy. The violet, almost as if representing the goodness of the energy ball faded, protruding masses of black showered its infinite corners.

He threw the mass of power in High Priest Seto and Kisara's direction, light ignited and forced away the wickedness of obscene. Kisara's body disappeared amoung the blue enigma of light she, herself created; newness was formed and the light was herded into one bodily form.

The platinum, cobalt dragon was born. Its eyes were socked with the pureness of charcoal blue, the sun pelted its surface only to be reflected back, and challenge even the omega-ness of the immortal god Apollo.

Its wings indented with the defiance of gravity lifted and placed on the side of it's body; folded away until foe showed its face. Its precious and unbreakable white gold surface was crusted with the strongest fortifying metal equal in strength to diamonds.

The dragons jaw stretched open with aliveness and churned a screaming hiss into the naked sky. It had come to protect Seto sama; she summoned it with that very purpose, because it was her own.

High Priest Seto stared with awe; it was the white dragon with the equality of power to the three gods. The beauty and power was a perfect combination of undiluted potential. The dragon has come to serve for innocence.

"I see you have summoned the dragon" an undecipherable pleasure arose from the dark priest's words.

Kisara transfixed her eyes on her target, her mind spoke commands to the dragon and it understood; it could feel its masters every apprehension, because it was part of her mind, her conscience, and her spirit.

The royal blue eyed platinum beast of mythological unlimited-ness charged forward and created a silver ball of lightning squashed into a sphere.

The white lightning was aimed at the dark priest, who made no retreats of uncertainty instead he stood his ground almost inattentive of the situation. His fermented body relaxed as if waiting, waiting for the attack.

High Priest Seto admitted a smirk of success, Kisara had summoned the unstoppable; his vengeance was complete. The smirk rounded into a peculiar circle and panic seeped into his chest. The dark priest formally his father had froze the lightning along with the dragon itself.

The pause could be animatedly funny if it wasn't for the crucial state of the situation, the dragon's mouth was fully open and the ball of lightning was centimeters away from departing from his mouth. Kisara twitched with confusion; she slouched with an anxious expression slated carefully on her face.

A truly gigantic hourglass appeared supernaturally before the dragon, and seemed to be what had caused the dragon to freeze with no further movements.The sandy contentsof the hourglass were an Egyptian amber colour and dribbled evenly through the dividing hole seeping into the bottom chamber.

"What's.... going on.....?" Kisara questioned, the action of magic was beyond her simple understanding.

"Hahahaa.......hahaha, you foolish girl this is powerful ancient magic, obviously too advanced for your pitiful young mind to comprehend".

"You see the hourglass before you restricts your ka, the white dragon from moving for 10 minutes" "But I will control it before that ever happens" the dark priest skillfully shared his crooked intentions.

The dark priest confidently lifted his arm, and once again a stone tablet materialized from nothing. A round-circled line with a star inside it latched itself upon the blue-eyed white dragon, capturing and imprisoning it within the malice of beauty.

"Oh......no......" Kisara gasped, her tears mentally drooled down her eyes.

"Seto I have captured the dragon for you, aren't you at least going to thank me" "Haha...haha" he snickered with a psychotic enigma; but High Priest Seto just shook it off.

The whole place silenced into attentive loath. The white dragon was placed in façade to the newly smoothed, and readied stone tablet; it made no remarks or repercussions, only hanging there in a dead like trance.

The sky turned a lilac jade and nimbus clouds dangled unmoving, sitting in the same and the usual position. Wind halted and ceased to exist any longer. It was almost twilight; the sun was drowning deeper and deeper into the mountains.

"Just to let you know, I have your dragon girl and I have no need for you anymore" his voice was hinted with suspicion. The dark priest stood awaiting and contemplating, but for what?

Kisara felt her own body move without warning, it edged back in its own desire; the instantaneous and immediate reaction of her body freaked her out, it was almost like she was been controlled.

High Priest Seto felt this but ignored it there were more important issues in hand; like why he was staring at them with no life, and how was the dragon going to be freed. "Let the dragon go, I don't want it" he plainly assured.

The dark priest made no comments; he acted dead with the silence and stillness of a painting. But a notorious libertine could never possess the ability to wait; to them patience was pain. And to this sinner it was no different.

The attractiveness of the millennium eye bounced light of its alloyed body, and the owner lifted his arm once again on a horizontal angle; but this time it was nothing magical.

Against ones logical imagination the creature lifted its body into the drying sky, the huge black mass hovered a few metres in the sky stabilizing the same position. Kisara felt intimidated by the sudden advantage the dark priest had given birth to.

Kisara felt paralyzed her once titanium faith and courage, turned sickening in her stomach; she felt impotent or scared even. Air was literally sucked out of her by an invisible force; the mind that fought to stay sane was losing its once unyielding grip.

The dark priest continued to hover in the sky he stayed there solid, as if he was standing on the hard rock ground. He made no gestures only waiting, but waiting was over the time was finally here; he flew over to Kisara and grabbed her with ease.

The dark priest pulled her into the sky by the neckline of her primeval vanilla dress, Kisara made no pleas or cries she just stared blankly at the mineral ground. She trembled with stressful syndrome, but the straight smile lined on her face suggested relieved sentiment.

"Let her go....please....she has done nothing to you, just let her go!" High Priest Seto pleaded with his discordant voice, panic struck through his stiff body. He never begged in his aristocrat life, his subjects constantly prostrated to him, but it was never the other way around. To him saying please was a whole obstacle of etiquette, he has never recalled saying it, it was like a new word to pronounce and define.

"I don't think so, this isn't your choice Seto, I am leaving the fate of you two, up to this young girl here". The dark priest replied eyeing her with the millennium eye he bore in its left socket "I am sure she will make the right choice".

"What do....you...mean?" High Priest Seto inquired, his face was dewy with sweat that leaked out of his pores. Outwardly he was confused; but in other words he just didn't want to find out the meaning of the dark priest's words, they didn't sound cordial.

"And I would think you had a highly dexterous intellect" "I guess I was mistaken," the dark priest mocked with subtle humour.

"What I said earlier had a simple definition, I will leave both of your fates up to her" "I will let her choose which one of you I will kill, and which to free" his voice was sharp and to the point, summarizing with simple understanding of his inhumane intentions.

High Priest Seto protruded his eyes; his mouth widened and was transfixed with temporary shock. His humid lips moved with slight openings and shutting, but nothing was audibly formed.

Kisara slouched under the creatures virile wield, her mind was semi unconscious and the varied, the limited actions of the outside world was beclouded. She couldn't muse, she couldn't respire, life became a prick, roses had thorns and wool felt course.

"Well now that everyone is aware of the rules, it only leaves one more decision before we can play the game" the dark priest slyly mentioned, "Girl who do you choose for me to spare? I am sure you will make the correct choice" his voice hardened at the crunchy end, spiting 'spare' out specifically.

"Seto...sama" Kisara murmured solidly enough to be audible; she would always put his life before her own. She knew she made a decision that came from her heart; she didn't feel rue of her intentions.

High Priest Seto softened his tightly expressed face, his fists fell into drooping fingers and his eyes were casting down on the isolated ground. Wind teased his shorn legs, and the shy herds of nimbus and stratus clouds, promptly blocked the sun, veiling its dolor.

"I knew you would make the right choice, now all we need to do is get the game started" he chuckled the words out, as if it was complete nonsense; enlightening simple knowledge to an adolescent.

"Please leave her, take me, take me instead" High Priest Seto was on the pinnacle of begging. His eyes leaked with an outcry of loathsome torment, the blood in his body burned like volcanic magma. He knew deep down both of the two biotic beings in the radius disagreed, majority ruled and he was minority.

"No please....don...'t listen...to ....him, just....do what.....you...want with...me, but...just leave....him..al..one" Kisara couldn't breathe, the words she desperately pushed through her trachea, were unlinked and ambiguous; if you didn't listen attentively enough the justified meaning was obscure.

"Well I have got to give you credit for your bravery and touching speech, one I extensively comply with" his voice itched with sarcastic seriousness; his mocks were the god of boredom. The dark priest extended his arm professionally, with the inattentive Kisara proudly dangling at his fingertips.

The dark priest sweetly savored her murder, he pounded with the royal-ness of being in control, control of the situation, having an innocent girls life balancing woefully at his choice. He would not let loose of this sweet taste; he would enjoy it with every last tang, every moment was perfectly aligned.

Time seemed to diverge the fated destiny that was cruelly bestowed upon the naïve girl, Kisara. The dark priest scrunched her clothes even more hermetically, constricting her with the barbed edge line of her own dress. Her whimpering gasps were lightly hearable, and squeaks of comment from hurt; but nothing increased higher than light pants.

"I think it is time to start the game, don't you?" the dark priest started speaking, while lifting Kisara higher into the horizon, her turquoise mane blended fittingly with the orange sunset.

"I would let you say your farewells, but I wouldn't want to waste pleasurable fun, would I?" the dark priest's voice flowed with sinister velocity.

High Priest Seto suddenly lunged forward, his mind was drowned in vengeance, and he wasn't going to let his monster of a father kill an innocent girl, who has turned out to be more than an acquaintance. Like the growth of a tree, or the bloom of a flower, he too had learned to fall for what seemed like emotion towards Kisara.

High Priest Seto randomly punched the dark priest in what seemed his abdomen, but the jelly like formation soaked his attacked and diverged any injury. High Priest Seto almost seized shock; the creature left the boundary of human and was more or less of the unordinary.

The dark priest smothered himself in self-explanatory laughter; his immense pleasing made his arm bounding Kisara waver back and forth. High Priest Seto grinded his molars with displeasure, he despised been mocked.

"Don't try and be a hero Seto it will never work you won't be able to save her, her fate was already sealed when she chose to spare you" the dark priest silenced his laughter.

"I will save her" High Priest Seto assured, his voice pounded with bold intentions, but uncertainty caresses his eyes.

The dark priest was almost detected of a smirk, even though he had black un-solidness for a mouth. His action was hasty; tugging the girl Kisara by the neckline he moved his hand upwards choking her in the neck.

Kisara budged with chastise pain, her eyes squeezed tightly trying to ease the paining discomfort. She hung on to the dark priest's hand that was wrapped around her neck, pushing with no avail. The polluted sensation entered her body, touching his body was like touching Hades.

"Toying is over, the real game has started, without her body dead the dragon cannot be fully caught" the dark priest spoke straight to the point, straining Kisara underneath his grip.

"Ssto..op" High Priest Seto stuttered with fear of the sight before him, Kisara was sweating with laceration. He was incapable of helping her, the creature was too immortal, and it cringed him to watch as Kisara was choked to the boarder line of death.

"If you want I can finish it off for you, without nearly as much continuous pain as you are in right now" the dark priest suggested. He was toying with her concentration, he wanted her to succumb to his vilely embrace; beg for death.

Kisara didn't know what to reply, what would you say when one asked you to die either faster, with minimal painful, or slower, bearing pain. The decision, was permanent she didn't want to seem anemic but the truth was presented on her exterior; you couldn't hide from veracity. She didn't answer.

"So Quiet aren't we, I just wish all my victims were like you; then it would make my life so much easier" the creature crushed her fragile trachea beneath his grip, the usual pallid complexion she bore; turned plum. Her cracked lips split open in wide franticness for precious air.

"I ask you one final time, who do you wish for me to free," he asked in a monotonic voice.

"Ss..ee....t..o.....s.aa..ma" Kisara's voice croaked with perseverance. The dark priest nodded but just barely, strangely he let go of her, releasing his grip only to let her fall unbalanced, settling with a hustled thud on the frictionless concrete floor.

Kisara was stricken with aghast, the dark priest just let go of her, she didn't know what to do, would she run or stay or cry or laugh. Her ponderings were intruded when she felt Seto sama pull her by the shoulder, he slid her along the kempt ground while she was silenced with awe. Her body refused to react while the burning of his tight hold on her neck stung with bitter remembrance.

The dark priest dropped his arm to rest unmoving at the side of his body, peace ruled with absolute monarchy but was soon to be invaded and conquered. The dark priest created a little violet energy sphere that dangled gracefully at the obelisks of his fingers.

The energy sphere shot forward in the direction of the High Priest Seto, but it didn't make it to his heart.

Kisara fell backwards with decorum; High Priest Seto seized her with his light embrace, cradling her eternal body in his arms. The dark priest churned a loud array of laughter, his body glided further apart from the High Priest and the chaste youth.

The white dragon turned a dry chalky colour before it merged into the stone tablet. The tablet was engraved with the un-detailed outline of the ferocious dragon, it's mouth stretched in victory and it's body trapped in an inanimate stance.

"I knew she would run forward to take your place, that is why I aimed the energy sphere at you" the evil priest turned away ignoring his latest sin, nothing he did showed repent.

"Kisara....Kisara....please reply !" High Priest Seto mourned with his crusty voice, Kisara was immobile, even the mane on her cranium had ceased to obey force; wind brushed through but didn't lift it upwards. Her conjunctiva shielded her eyes, and protected her iris, pupil and retina, but most importantly to guard her spirit.

"Kisara...Kisara...Kisara........" the ranting and pleading continued, but it did not reap prosperous rewards. The gods had placed her soul and spirit to rest, eternal rest.

High Priest Seto welled tears to his cornea, the liquid gathered in groups of round droplets nearing to the verge of falling. "Please....talk to me" the tears were threatening to let go of their inner confines and flow away. If it were as the gods could sense his woes, and they felt pity and sympathy for him; so they answered his orison.

"Sss...etto...ss..am..a" Kisara mumbled her words only merely escaped her lips. High Priest Seto lifted his head; the soft tissue surrounding his eyes turned a peach tint and puffed up in a depressed manner. He stared at her with hopeful eyes, she had spoken to him, and her spirit still resided within her shell.

"Forev..er...I...wi..ll........." Kisara spoke with delicate sounds, her sentence was dropped short; her eyes turned a mithril shade of glass beryl. Breath caught her body, and the gods captured her righteous spirit, letting her lull in everlasting amity.

"I will forever love you.....forever...with no end....forever" High Priest Seto rested on his knees, engrossing Kisara in his breasts. Metallic lines of lament tears, strolled in haphazard directions, the tears dripped in round circles landing on Kisara's algid cheeks.

Her charisma that was once luster, evapourated, and the pallid sheerness of her complexion turned porcelain, becoming statically icy to ones embrace. Her roseate lips lost moisture and dried into brittle dermis, life was stolen from her youth, her body was decapitating.

The dark priest on looked from a segregated vertex, his mind felt no deprecate it stayed shaded with murk. His mission had come to a conclusion; it sickened him to see his only son mourn over an inutile female.

High Priest Seto continued to mourn, he would always mourn, mourn over light of his life that will forever exist within the fathomless chambers of his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had taken her, taken her to the place where mammals ran freely, where flowers bloomed ever greenly, where birds chirped with sentimental acknowledgement and people everywhere loved each other, not for their image or personality, but because they were themselves.

Amaranthine she would rest, rest in peaceful neutralization.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this chapter was all Kisara, but I swear the next few are all Serenity's

Review and tell me what you suggest!


End file.
